


I Don't Need A Soul To Hold

by suspiciousraidinelf



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousraidinelf/pseuds/suspiciousraidinelf
Summary: Akimoto Sayaka, private eye for hire, knows how to deal with the weird and mystical world of the supernatural. But dealing with her growing feelings for her new client,Shinoda Mariko, not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyrantKingToru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantKingToru/gifts).



> Late Christmas/New Years gift exchange for Toru. Hope you like it, amigo. And I hope the rest of you have a happy New Years.

 

As far as clients went, Shinoda Mariko was the most amusing. And as Sayaka watched her, sitting poised in her office chair feet elegantly propped up on the desk, she was definitely the most beautiful. Her red dress hugged all the right curves. The slit on the side exposed just the right amount of leg and Sayaka had to make sure her eyes didn’t wander where they weren't supposed to. A difficult task since her and Mariko’s initial meeting.

The shawl over her shoulders was intricately designed with light pink floral patterns which matched the design of her bracelet and earrings. Her look was coordinated down to the details; a testament to Mariko’s fashionista image.

But Sayaka's eyes drifted to where the shawl was pinned at the center of her dress. The dark red gash right over Mariko’s heart, that had been the reason for their meetings, was perfectly hidden away from view.

An awkward cough to Mariko’s right brought Sayaka out of her observations. Mariko’s bodyguard and Sayaka’s old friend, Sae, stood to the side looking apologetic at her. This had been the second time they’ve broken into Sayaka’s office.

Mariko took a long drag of her smoking pipe. She set it down carefully and folded her hands over her knee. If Sayaka didn’t know Mariko was a model, she would have figured her for a mafia boss instead.

“You’re late,” said Mariko. She sounded stern but there was a hint of teasing in her voice and the small upward twitch of her lip which let Sayaka know she wasn’t really mad. Not that she should be, after all they had planned to meet tomorrow at noon.

“You guys are a day early, though I was just about to call you. Is something wrong?” Sayaka as she sat down on the chair that was usually reserved for her clients,

As soon as she said that, the light atmosphere shifted. Sayaka didn't like that one bit.

Sae’s face was set into a grim demeanor. “Yes. It's why we're here earlier than expected.”

She nodded to Mariko. Mariko nervously played with the end of the shawl but didn't say anything.

“So, what's the matter?” Prompted Sayaka, who just wanted them to get to the point. She also had something she wanted to share but figured she’d let them explain.

All manner of teasing was gone from Mariko’s features, replaced by trepidation.

“It’s getting worse.”

Mariko said it barely above a whisper but there was evident fear in her voice and her hands shook as she removed her shawl.

Immediately, Sayaka could see there were dark veins pulsating around the area where Mariko’s heart was or rather should have been. It was starting to spread all over her chest. The deep gash had grown in length and was no longer a scarred over red but now was a terrible black color. The magical wound was festering and, if left unchecked any longer, would consume Mariko whole.

Time was running out, but Sayaka would be damned if she let Mariko wither and die.

“We’re in luck then because I got a major lead.” Mariko’s eyes met hers and despite the fear in them, there was a glimmer of hope too. It strengthened Sayaka’s resolve. She reached for Mariko’s shaking hands and held them tight.

“I know who stole your heart.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

When dealing with the supernatural, one’s day is never dull. That’s especially the case for one Akimoto Sayaka. A detective in the weird and unusual, Sayaka met all manner of clients-from human to not-so-human. She's dealt with all manner of creatures from werewolves to fey.

She has encountered some downright nasty and terrible curses, spells and earth shattering plots, that someone breaking into her office seemed so mundane in comparison to what she's faced in this line of work.

Still, it was always best to be prepared instead of just walking in blind. If Sayaka has learned anything, it's that nothing mundane or simple is ever as it appears. She pulled back her long coat and reached for her gun in her holster.

It wasn't a typical gun, despite its appearance. It had magic sigils carved onto the long barrel that curved onto the main frame down to the grip. She had “acquired” it on her first mission as payment for finishing the job. It’s magical properties had saved her more than once against supernatural encounters.

She checked the barrel and inched forward quietly. The door was slightly ajar with the lock being broken. Though whoever was shuffling on the inside, had also been able to disable her magical barriers. Sayaka narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to let whoever was snooping around in there get away.

Sayaka pressed herself closer to the wall and listened. She could hear talking. So, at least two people then. Maybe she should have called Yuko for backup, but there was no time.

Bringing her attention back to the intruders inside, she heard the talking stopped and there was sudden movement near the door. Sayaka knew this was her chance.  

Bursting the door wide open, she held the gun forward.

“Don’t move!” Her voice boomed and loud and clear. But she faltered when she saw in the room, sitting in her chair, was a beautiful woman. She gave Sayaka a raised eyebrow. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as continued to smoke her pipe. Sayaka didn’t get to say another word as she was tackled to the ground from the side. She fell face first with an ungraceful ‘omf’.

She cursed herself for getting distracted. Sayaka struggled against the second assailant, trying to get her gun out from under her.

“Oi, calm down.” Sayaka stopped at the sound of a familiar voice. Once she stopped, the pressure of another body lifted off her back. She looked up to see the familiar face of Miyazawa Sae.

“Sae, what the hell?!” It’s been years since they have seen each other and this certainly wasn’t how Sayaka had imagined encountering her again.

Sayaka picked herself up and holstered her gun. She noted how different Sae looked now. Her hair was longer and what was once a clear face now had a scar running over the bridge of her nose. The serious look on her face replaced by one of mischief as Sayaka now stood up face to face with her.

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that,” said Sae as she dusted herself off. “Since when did you get so trigger happy, huh?”

Sayaka’s eyebrow twitched in slight irritation. “I wouldn’t be trigger happy if you wouldn’t have broken into my office like a couple of thieves.”

Sae scoffed. “It’s not like there’s anything worth stealing here.” Sae made a motion to Sayaka’s messy and disarrayed office.  

Despite not seeing each other for over three years, it was like no time has passed between them.

They were still arguing like they used to when they were younger. Sayaka knew that Sae was teasing her for having a messy office but she couldn’t help but be a little offended at her implication that her office didn’t hold much value. “Hey, this stuff and this place is worth a lot to me.”

“Worth enough to you to point your gun at possible clients?” The question coming from the woman sitting in her chair cut through their squabbling. Her rich, brown eyes sparkled with amusement. Sayaka’s attention was once again captured by her. She felt the need to straighten her suit and coat.

“Sometimes,” replied Sayaka. “Do you always break into people's offices?”

The woman laughed. “Sometimes.”

She stood up and approached the pair standing by the door. She wore a heavy blue coat that was buttoned up all the way and hugged her tall, slim frame. Her black dress only fell above her knees and left her long legs to be completely exposed. Her heels clacked against the hardwood floor as she came to stand toe to toe with Sae and Sayaka.

Sayaka wondered if she was possibly a Siren because it was becoming increasingly difficult for Sayaka to keep her eyes from drifting to places they shouldn’t. She was drawing dangerous emotions that Sayaka wasn’t expecting.

The woman tilted her head. Her eyes scanned Sayaka up and down as if taking in all of her form. She gave a pleased hum before turning to Sae.

“Maybe it’s time to tell Detective Akimoto why we stormed her office,” she said as she turned her gaze back onto the tall, detective.

Sae agreed. Her playfulness instantly replaced with a business tone.  “Ah, right. Sayaka this is my current employer and super model, Shinoda Mariko and...well, she’s got an urgent job for you that’s right up your alley.”  

* * *

 

And that was how Sayaka found herself thrust into a heart hunt. According to Mariko, she had attended a gala of a famous producer a few nights ago. Yet, as her and Sae were leaving the party, she didn’t remember going home. When she woke up the next day in her apartment, she woke up to a scar over her heart. When she pressed her hand at the wound, she found no heartbeat or pulse.

Sayaka would have thought she’s been transformed into a vampire but Mariko had no visible bite mark on her neck nor was she affected by any of the vampiric vulnerabilities, like sunlight or crosses. Plus there was the issue of the scar over her heart and the fact that she was even still alive without some sort of transformation into a supernatural being. Sayaka guessed it could be a curse or spell of some kind but she hadn't ever encountered something that had been executed in this way.

It was quite the mystery and it was why Sae had brought this case to Sayaka.

Sae also stated she couldn’t recall the night’s events. She described feeling suddenly hazy and losing track of Mariko in one moment to waking up in her own place the next.

“Sae, you must be losing your touch if you lost track of your charge that easily,” Sayaka teased. They were all seated in Mariko’s car with Sae driving, Sayaka in the co-pilot seat, and Mariko in the back. They were headed to the one place Sayaka knew she could start getting some answers. Sae and Mariko offered her a ride and seeing that this was an urgent matter, she took them up on their offer.

Sae, of course, didn’t appreciate Sayaka teasing her body guarding skills. “Shut up. The most I deal with are crazy fans or sleazy people who think they got a chance with someone famous, none of this magic shit you deal with on a daily basis.”

They heard a snicker in the back from Mariko. “You two are really good friends, huh.”

Sayaka admired that despite her current predicament, Mariko was taking all this “magic shit” in strides. She had been making easy conversation with them the whole ride. She had this playful manner about her, and radiated calm, as if she wasn't missing a vital organ in her body.

“We’ve been friends since first year in high school,” said Sayaka. She made sure not to make too much eye contact with Mariko though. There was something about this woman that just made it hard for Sayaka to look away from her. Maybe she's spent too much time disconnected with normal people and it was starting to get to her.

“Oh is that so? Sae didn’t tell me that.”

Sae shrugged. “Didn't really think it was important, boss.”

Sayaka’s curiosity was now piqued. “What has she told you? Nothing too embarrassing, I hope.”

Mariko chuckled and Sayaka found that she liked the sound of her laughter.She caught sight of Mariko smiling at her through the co-pilot's side mirror. “Don't worry Detective Akimoto, Sae only spoke good things of your skills in dealing with the supernatural. Sae is one of the few people I trust, so when we agreed this was outside of normal, she suggested we come see you.”

Sayaka adjusted her tie and shot a glance at her old friend, who had suddenly gone quiet. “Speaking of coming to see me, it’s been three years and you didn’t even call. I didn't even know you were back in Tokyo.”  

Sae looked apologetic but kept her eyes on the road. “Sorry, it was urgent. I knew you would still have your barrier system put in place and that me breaking into it would alert you, so I thought that would have gotten your attention faster.”

Sae turned onto a small alleyway barely big enough to fit the car, before making a left onto a low lit road. “Besides,” said Sae “you haven’t called either, so I’m not the only one at fault here. Anyway, we're here.”

That was true enough, so Sayaka let the issue be. They’ve both been busy with their lives, it was inevitable that they'd drift apart. Still, Sayaka missed her best friend, especially because she had so little contact outside of her clients and the occasional drop in visit from Yuko. The detective life tended to be isolating.

Sae had stopped the car behind a decrepit parking lot. The gates to it were boarded up and graffitied. It was completely dark; nothing was visible to the naked eye. It looked abandoned, but Sayaka knew better.

Sae and Mariko were about to follow Sayaka out the car but she stopped them. “You both should get home. This place isn’t safe after dark.”

Many normal people who lingered too long or too close in such areas more often than not tended to disappear. Except, Mariko was already out the car before Sayaka had even finished her sentence.

“Oi!” Sayaka grabbed her wrist. Sae also got out and locked the car. Really, these two were impossible.

With surprising strength, Mariko pulled Sayaka close. There was a determination in her eyes that Sayaka couldn’t look away from. “I have a right to go. It’s my heart that’s on the line, after all.”

She pulled free from Sayaka’s slackened hold and stepped back. Mariko held her defiant stance and Sayaka could feel her resolve weakening even more.

Sae smirked and put a hand on Sayaka’s shoulder. “You just gotta learn, Sayaka, that what the boss wants, she gets.”

Sayaka simply sighed and resigned herself to the current situation. “Fine, but stay close. When dealing with supernatural beings, you need to be careful.”

The trio approached the parking lot gates carefully.

“So what exactly are we doing here,” asked Sae. Sayaka shushed her. She pried one of the loose boards off.

“Get in, quickly.” They did so, but as Sayaka closed the opening behind them, they were encompassed in complete darkness. Sayaka pulled out a small little, glowing marble from her pocket and set it down. It was the only dim source of light.

“What is that?” Mariko huddled close to Sayaka as she peered over her shoulder to look at the item.

“Our key,” was all Sayaka said. She knew it sounded cryptic but she didn’t feel the need to go into in depth explanation on it’s magical properties. As Sayaka stepped back from where she placed it, the little marble began to move on it own. It zigzagged across the empty space; a spectacle of light speeding across so fast it was hard to keep track. Like a miniature beacon, it honed in on a spot near the far right of the parking lot. It stopped abruptly.

“There it is. Come, this way.” Sayaka navigated them through the dark mostly without trouble. Mariko clung to Sayaka’s sleeve, not that she minded but it was a little distracting. At least distracting enough to the point where she wasn’t fast enough to warn Sae from smacking into a nearby pillar. Sae let out a string of curses and the other two couldn’t help but laugh.

Once reaching the marble, Sayaka instructed the other two to step back.  She picked up the small glowing orb, and with all her strength, slammed it down hard onto the cement. It shattered but the light that had been emitting from it remained and began to expand until it made the shape of a door.

“Let’s go,” said Sayaka. She presented the way forward to the other two.

“Uh, hold on, is this safe?” Sae was skeptical as she was with all things magical.

“Scared?” Sayaka teased. Sae gave her the middle finger. Ignoring they’re squabbling, Mariko boldly marched forward and disappeared into the door.

“I admire your boss’s courage,” said Sayaka to Sae. The supermodel was constantly surprising Sayaka in small ways.

Now it was Sae’s turn to give Sayaka a teasing grin. “Yeah, I noticed. I also noticed her courage ain’t the only thing you _admire_.”

A blush arose onto Sayaka’s face. “Wait, Sae, am I that obvious-” but Sae was already gone through the door.  

“Dammit,” she muttered and followed them into the entrance.The glowing portal disappearing after her.

* * *

 

“What is this place?” Mariko looked around in wonder as various creatures and magical beings strolled through.

There were various tents set up where many were hawking their wares trying to catch the attention of passing customers. The place was illuminated by glowing red floating lanterns that crisscrossed and hung above them. There was even music being played in the distance. Mariko could see witches on their brooms and several winged creatures dancing across the open space. This was a place of constant chaos and movement, not so unlike the busy, metropolitan streets of Tokyo, yet this was still a different world entirely.

“Welcome to the Underground Magic Market.” Mariko turned to Sayaka as she had just joined her and Sae. The door disappearing behind her. “Essentially the black market for any and all magical things or beings.”

Sae eyed her surroundings the same way she did when on guard duty. “Black market, huh. If that’s what this place is then maybe we shouldn’t be so out in the open.”

Sayaka agreed with the sentiment. Humans while not uncommon in such places, had a higher risk of becoming pawns to some manner of creature or other if not careful. She saw that several of the nearby beings had taken note of their arrival, so she pushed her companions forward. The last thing they needed was more attention on themselves. “Stay close, and try not to accidentally get yourselves trapped into indentured servitude.”

“Where are we going, exactly?” Sae held her shock baton at the ready. Seeing that she was the most nervous here, Sayaka didn’t have the heart to tell her that her human weapons would have little effect here.

“We’re going to see a contact I have here that might know about our heart situation.” Sayaka weaved them through the bustling crowds, knowing full well her intended destination. She led them through a more secluded area away from all the hustle and bustle of the market streets and the prying eyes of the inhabitants.

Thankfully, they arrived with little trouble to a worn down tent that sat in a far off corner away from most of the chaos. The tent was easy to miss if one wasn’t looking, which Sayaka knew was the owner's intention. She opened the tent flap only to come face to face with the piercing eyes of a familiar succubus. Before she could take a hypnotic hold on Sayaka, the succubus received a hard whack to the head with a wooden wand.

“Mocchi, please don't scare my possible customers,” said a sultry voice from inside. Mocchi rubbed her head but didn’t look the least bit sorry. “You know, I can’t help myself.”

Mocchi gave the group a cheeky smile. “Seems like you got visitors. I’ll drop by later then.”

She gave Sae a wink as she passed the group and disappeared back into the chaos of the market. Sae shivered a little.

The flap opened completely to reveal Sayaka’s contact. Her skimpy witch outfit accentuating her curves. Light brown curls reached down to her exposed shoulders. Her smile widened when she noticed who it was. “Ah, Sayaka it’s been awhile. Please come in.”

The trio stepped inside the old tent. The saying “don’t judge a book by it’s cover” applied here because the outside looked nothing like the inside.

Inside was pristine and decorated nicely. It looked homey and welcoming; a quiet peace that contrasted to the constant noise of the market outside. Several shelves were filled with various tomes, potions, elixirs, and magical items all neatly aligned. The witch woman led them past the front of the store into an even larger study surrounded by more books inside where she had several couches and a coffee table set out with tea. She motioned for all of them to sit.

“Meetan, it’s good to see you again. I’m sorry for the sudden intrusion.” The witch waved away Sayaka’s apology.

“No need to apologize. I always make time for old friends” She waved her wand and the little tea pot began to pour cups for all of them. Meetan gingerly took a cup in her hand. “So what brings you and your companions around these parts?”

Sayaka sipped her tea before setting it down. “Well, you know me Meetan, a business matter is usually the reason for my trips to this realm.”

Meetan let out an exaggerated sigh at her answer. “Oh Sayaka, always work and no play. You know what you need? A nice, long session in my special “Love-Love” room with some of my girls, or even someone of your choosing.”

Sayaka almost spilled her tea at the mention of Meetan’s special room. Sae snorted into her cup. Sayaka hoped she choked on it. Mariko muffled her own laughter with her hand. They both could only assume what Meetan’s “Love-Love” room entailed but seeing the cool and stoic Sayaka blush so bright she nearly glowed was enough to make them both laugh.

Sayaka coughed awkwardly. “Thank you for the offer but this matter is urgent. My client here seems to be missing her heart.”

At hearing this, Meetan couldn’t hide her surprise. Her interest being caught, the witch locked her gaze onto the person Sayaka was pointing to. “Hearts are an intricate business. It takes a certain kind of skill to attain them without killing the host. The fact that you’re alive is amazing in and of itself. You definitely brought me something interesting, Sayaka.”

“Yes, it’s why I came for your counsel. It’s not something I’ve ever encountered before and was wondering if you knew anything about this,” said Sayaka.

Meetan stood up from her love seat and held her hand out to Mariko. “Here, let me look at you.”

Mariko hesitated but took the witch’s hand. She was pulled over to where Meetan was standing.

“Don’t worry, dear, I don’t bite. Now, show me.”  

Her giggle didn’t give Mariko much confidence in the witch’s words but reluctantly unbuttoned her coat and handed it to Sae. Meetan stepped forward and examined the deep gash, running her hands lightly over it. She tilted her head at different angles in contemplative thought.

She muttered to herself in an archaic language and a book shot out from her collection. She caught it with ease and began to flip the pages. She abruptly stopped at one particular page and sat down in the chair with the book in her lap. Eyebrows drawn into a serious look, Meetan’s scanned the words quickly.

Sayaka stood up and went to her side. “What is it?”

Meetan hummed to herself before answering. “I’ve personally never encountered a kind of magic like this. But I heard of rumors of it centuries back, particularly in the days when I was still with my old coven.”

Meetan shut the book and placed it down on the coffee table. She paced around Mariko, observing her from head to toe. “This could only be the work of a very old and very powerful daeva.

Sayaka was skeptical at this. “I’ve never heard of a daeva that had enough power or intelligence to take the hearts of it’s victims and still keep them alive. Seems more like the work of a higher demon.”

Meetan could understand her skepticism. Daevas were more like grunts; they were the bottom of the food chain within the nine hells. “While it’s true that Daevas aren’t exactly the most intelligent of demons, it’s not out of the realm of possibility for them to acquire the needed power to pull something like this off.”

Meetan stopped her pacing right in front of Mariko. “There is something else that I need to mention.According to the rumors and what I was able to gleam from the book, while the victims might be able to temporarily survive without their hearts, they quickly succumb to terrible and costly side effects.

“What kind of side effects?” asked Mariko. Her face drawn into deep worry. Sae had now stood up as well and put her coat back over her shoulders.  

Meetan shook her head. “What those are, the book doesn’t say and I could only recall the rumors mentioning torturous pain and the possible loss of life.”

Sayaka folded her arms over her chest. Things were sounding more dire by the second. 

A long silence followed after Meetan spoke. Both the witch and Sayaka too deep lost in thought while Mariko tried to recompose herself on what she just heard and her possible fate. It was Sae who broke the silence. “So, then what do we do?”.

The question lingered in the air and it was Meetan who eventually answered. “You’re need to find her heart and fast. And hope that with a little bit of magic, you can put it back where it belongs.”

* * *

 

The ride back to Sayaka’s office was somber. Everyone was to enraptured in their own thoughts about what they’ve learned. This is partly why Sayaka hadn’t wanted Sae and Mariko to come, sometimes it’s better for her clients to be kept in the dark on such matters. She should have been more adamant about them going home and leaving her to see Meetan alone. Though before leaving, she did ask Meetan to keep an ear to the ground if she hears anything about hearts being sold or traded.

They arrived at her office’s building but before exiting the car, Sayaka needed some more information. She pulled out a little notepad and pen. “Listen, before you guys get home, I need to know the name of the producer whose party you intended. It's possible there may be clues there.”

“He doesn't have one. At least not an official name,” responded Mariko. She put her hand over her scar.

“What?” Sayaka didn't hide her confusion.

“They say he’s a very secretive man, but his work in the industry has gained much attention and he’s been holding various parties and galas around Japan,” said Mariko.

Sayaka narrowed her eyes. “And people don’t find that just a little bit weird?”

Mariko shrugged nonchalantly. “There are a lot of weird people in this world. Such mysteriousness isn’t an uncommon thing in the entertainment world. Besides, don’t you deal with the weird all the time,detective?”

“She’s got you there, Sayaka,” interjected Sae.

Sayaka rubbed her temples. “While that may be true, I still need to find more about this guy. He might not know anything but I still want to cover all my bases.”

“Well I do have his card.” Mariko pulled out a plain looking card and handed it to Sayaka. On it was simply a title, “The Producer” and an address on the back.

Sayaka noted it down and handed the card back. “That's a start. I’ll need to do some more digging on this heart stealing daeva. Better to be prepared on what we’ll be up against if we encounter it. Give me three days and we’ll meet back at my office at noon.”

Sae and Mariko nodded and with that Sayaka got out the car. But Mariko rolled down the window and stopped her from heading inside. “Detective.”

Sayaka turned back to her. “Yes?”

“I just wanted to say...thank you for taking on my case,” said Mariko.  Her eyes looked tired and she looked paler than usual. Sayaka guess that the day’s events have tired her out but still she gave Sayaka a grateful smile. It made the detective a little breathless to see such a smile directed at her.

“Miss Mariko, I promise you, I will find your heart no matter the cost.”

* * *

 

Sayaka meant what she said. She was pulling all the stops on this one. That night they came back from the magic market, she didn’t sleep. She explored all the books she had on daevas and looked for any magical procedures about heart stealing while keeping the victim alive.

When that turned up very little information, she took to the streets. Any rumor about hearts, she followed up on. She went from bars, to seedy slums, to magical bath houses. It felt like she wasted a day on a wild goose chase. It seemed like nobody had any clue about a kind of daeva that had the ability to do what had been done to Mariko, or they were being very tight lipped about it. Selling hearts was an illegal business, and talking to a private eye about it isn’t something that most would do willingly, still she had caught no sign of heart trading of any kind. Her normal channels and her underground channels both had been quiet.

She even tried to look into this weird Producer guy with no name but any information on him seemed minimal too. Sayaka had a gut feeling they were inexplicably linked. From what she did gather, it seemed like the guy had become a sudden sensation overnight. She hadn’t scoped out his place of residence yet, but she decided to hold off on it until she got any concrete evidence about this illusive daeva.

But in having used up all her options and not having received any word from Meetan, she knew she would have to go to her last resort.

She entered a high rise apartment building. The elevator boy took her up to the highest floor of the building. Once arrived, she headed to the one door in the whole floor and rung the doorbell twice.

It didn’t take long for the door to swing open and reveal the small figure of her friend, Oshima Yuko.

“Sayaka!” She embraced Sayaka before inviting her in. Yuko dropped her human appearance once she saw that it was only Sayaka at the door. Her fey bloodline bleeding through. Her ears no longer the rounded human ears but pointed like an elf’s. Her pupils turned to golden slits and the whites of her eyes became a pitch black.

Her small, fey friend plopped herself onto her big couch. “It’s rare for you to pop in for a visit. Usually I’m the one who has to go see you.”

“Your wife isn’t around, is she?,” asked Sayaka as she peered around the house. Haruna never liked it when Yuko or Sayaka discussed her cases in their penthouse. It was why she rarely visited Yuko with work matters.

Yuko shook her head no. “Kojiharu is supposed to be meeting this producer guy for a possible photo shoot. Why do you ask?”

That caught Sayaka’s attention. “This producer, do you know him? Do you know his name?”

Yuko gave Sayaka a searching look. “Not really. Sayaka, what is this about?”

Sayaka quickly explained her new case and situation to Yuko. Of course, Yuko was enraptured in Sayaka’s tale. She always liked to get involved in Sayaka’s cases. It gave her something to do, especially when Haruna was too busy with work to pay attention to her. “You must really like this client if you’re coming to me for help.”

Yuko wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and bumped elbows with Sayaka. The tall detective pushed her away. “It’s not like that, I just really want to solve this case.”

Yuko rolled her eyes. “Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. Anyway, you said you had the guys address right?”

Sayaka nodded. “Yes. I was planning on paying him a visit. Want to come?”

Yuko jumped off the couch. Sayaka could practically see the small fey thrumming with energy. “You don’t even have to ask.”

* * *

 

Yuko hated taking taxis everywhere. Her favored method of transportation is teleportation but after a certain fiasco where she accidentally teleported herself in the middle of a busy highway causing many accidents and whole PR mess, she was put on teleportation probation by the head of the Magic Council. A punishment that some thought was too light, but Yuko didn’t see it that way.  The little bracelet around her wrist, while not limiting her magic, served as a constant reminder that she was under the watchful gaze of the council.

So the two took normal means to get to the producer’s house, with Yuko complaining the whole ride there. “Damn Takamina for putting me on probation. I should get Yui to convince that shorty to lift my ban. Yui will at least listen to me.”

Sayaka shook her head. Other than needing to turn in an occasional criminal to council forces, the politics of the magic world is something she tended to stay clear of. Getting caught in that mess was a different struggle entirely, one that she avoided as much as possible.

They paid the cab driver and stood on the street opposite of the the producer’s place of residence. Yuko let out a low whistle.Sayaka was sure this had once been an empty, trashed lot near the outskirts of the city, but it was now a big, marble mansion. It pretty much spelled out rich and exclusive from its tall iron gates lined with security guards.

“There’s definitely something weird going on here. I didn’t even remember seeing construction to build for this place, yet it feels like it’s always been here,” said Yuko. “There’s the stench of magic all over.” Her nose wrinkled and her fey eyes glimmered in focus temporarily before changing back again to their human form.

Sayaka observed the guards but the ones at the gates seemed stationary. There was most likely more inside.“C’mon we gotta find a way inside without attracting to much attention.”

The duo circled around the whole building while still trying to be sneaky but it’s high fence made it hard to sneak through in the day with so little cover. It didn’t help that the fence also had magical barriers in place. Seeing the dark magic used for barrier just cemented for Sayaka that this “Producer” had to be connected to the mysterious daeva in some way. Possibly, the producer had been the one to summon it, but Sayaka needed more proof to be sure.

It was when making their second round through the back of the buildings alleyway when Sayaka spotted a manhole nearby. Seeing where Sayaka was looking at, Yuko made a face of disgust.

“Seriously?” but Sayaka didn’t answer her. She was already pulling it open and climbing down. If there was one constant in Sayaka’s life, it was the sewers. She couldn’t count how many times she had to traverse underground either to get in where she needed or to escape pursuers.

“If I could teleport, this would be so much easier,” muttered Yuko as she followed Sayaka down. Sayaka disagreed. There was no telling if this "Producer" guy had set up teleportation disruptors around the mansion. Yuko huffed but didn't argue, indicating to Sayaka that Yuko begrudgingly acknowledged that possibility. 

The terrible stench hit with a full force once they had both climbed down. Yuko gagged and covered her nose with her handkerchief. Sayaka pulled out her own but instead used it as a mask to cover the lower half of her face. Sayaka also pulled out another marble but bigger than the one she used before. It was to be used as guide rather than a key or portal. It glowed faintly, telling her that her means of entrance was still far away.

“Too bad you can’t use that to get us inside.” Yuko dropped her human appearance again and allowed her fey eyes to adjust to the darkness.

“If everything was so easy, then it wouldn’t be as fun, right?” Sayaka trudged forward letting the little orb guide her.

“I don’t see how playing hot or cold in the sewers with a marble can be classified as fun,” retorted Yuko as she followed Sayaka.

Their banter continued as they moved through the dark tunnels, with both of them keeping an eye out for any magical traps. After a couple of twists and turns, the orb began to flicker rapidly when they passed under a particular spot as if losing it’s signal. Sayaka shook it a couple times but it wasn’t till they passed that spot that it regained its signal.

Yuko stopped covering her nose and stood next to Sayaka. “I can’t even smell the sewers anymore, all I smell is magic. Very strong magic.”

“Well whatever that room is, is where we need to be. Let’s see if we can find somewhere to get up to high ground.”

The orb lead them to a small opening farther away from the intense magical source. Since there wasn’t anything closer, they climbed up. It was a bit more of a squeeze than the manhole but it would have to do.

Apparently, they were under a mini subfloor that was covered by vents. Peeking up, Sayaka could see through the vents that they were in a garage of some kind. She tested the vents and found that it wasn’t to hard to pry off. Brand new model cars lined the garage walls. It gave the two a good amount of cover. The vents possibly served as a drainage system for whenever they washed the cars.  

“Ugh, I got sewage all over me.” Yuko tried to rub it off but it just smeared all over her shirt. Sayaka shushed her.

“Who even needs this many cars?” whispered Yuko as they moved carefully to the nearby door. Yuko smeared sewage all over the cars for no other reason than to be mischievous little shit. While she was doing that, Sayaka slowly opened the door, peering through the small opening to see if there was anyone in the hallway.

The coast being temporarily clear she motioned for Yuko follow her. When entering the hall,they both noticed how dark it really was inside. It was an advantage for them but at the same time it felt a little odd.

“Daevas don’t like light. Maybe that’s why he keeps the house so dark,” murmured Sayaka. She tried memorizing their path for future reference.

“That or he hasn’t paid his electric bills,” joked Yuko as they got to the end of the hallway that opened up to what looked like the main corridor at the front of the mansion. They rounded the corner only to see two guards coming out the other side. They scrambled back, just barely managing to hide in the hallway they had exited.

Sayaka observed the guards. There movements were odd, they seemed sluggish and their skin was an unnatural pale color. Sayaka realized they were undead guards. Not the brightest of creatures, though they did make for good cannon fodder. The Producer must have summoned them along with the daeva. 

One stopped and sniffed the air, Sayaka pulled back and kept really still. Yuko did the same. She heard shuffling, one step towards the direction they were heading, and then another but then the footsteps stopped. She heard the guards mummering to each other before the footsteps retracted. She breathed a sigh of relief as they exited the house. “We got lucky that time. How 'bout you use that fey nose of yours and get us to that magic filled room so we can get out of here.”

Yuko stuck her tongue out at her. “I’m on it, I’m on it. Geez, so pushy.”

Besides the various guards they saw march through the halls, the mansion itself was pretty empty. It left Sayaka with a bad feeling the deeper they went in the house.

It didn't help that the whole place was like a giant maze. It was giving Sayaka some trouble memorizing their route. “Yuko, we getting close yet?”

Yuko sniffed the air and then cringed. “Ugh yeah, we’re definitely getting closer.”

Sayaka followed Yuko as she snuck through a couple more rooms and hallways before she suddenly stopped, causing both of them to bump into each other. “Why’d you stop?”

“There are two guards up ahead, they’re guarding the door where the terrible magic smell is coming from,”said Yuko.

Sayaka took out another marble, this one was a smoky color.

“How many of those do you have?” Yuko watched as took out another of the same color.

“Not enough,” admitted Sayaka. “Plus they’re expensive. My supplier doesn’t understand the meaning of a friend discount.”

She re-positioned herself to be in front of Yuko and took a peek at the men standing guard. It was a little hard to see so she was just going to have to eyeball it.  She activated the orbs and in one swift movement she rolled them to the guard’s feet. Both the guard looked confused as they each picked up a marble, only to be hit with a cloud of smoke. Their forms slumped over.

“I gotta admit Sayaka, those things are pretty cool.” said Yuko as they both approached the now unconscious guards.

Sayaka grabbed one of them and pulled them up so that they were leaning against the wall instead of slumped over on the ground. She did the same for the other one. Sayaka noted that they had the same pale appearance as the other two guards with dark and heavy bags under their eyes. Definitely undead creatures of some sort. “I’m just glad they worked.”

Yuko paused in examining one of the unconscious guard. “Wait, you didn’t even know if they would work?”

Sayaka picked up the empty marble casings. “They’re experimental. If they worked the guards won’t remember anything and they won’t wake up for a couple of hours, if it didn’t then we’d probably be dealing with a lot of angry guards. Anyway,let’s hurry up. This is place is creeping me out.”

The door of course was locked. The keyhole had special lock sigil right over it, which meant that Sayaka couldn’t just pick the lock. “Hmm, looks like this will be trickier than I thought. Maybe one of the guard has a key.”

“Way ahead of you,” said Yuko as she pushed Sayaka out of the way and inserted the special key into the door.

Sayaka kept watch of the corridor. The last thing they needed was to be spotted by more guards. “This feels a little too easy.”

Yuko scoffed. “Sometimes easy is nice. Not everything’s gotta be difficult.”

She unlocked the door. It swung open with a creak. If possible it was even darker inside the room, that even Yuko’s fey eyes were having trouble seeing. Sayaka pulled out the guiding marble and used it as a source of light before she headed inside. Yuko trailed behind her and locked the door.

The room looked like a collection room of some kind. There were glass cases aligned in rows and as they approached closer her eyes widened.

Yuko gasped. “What the fuck?”

Inside the cases, were completely naked woman propped up like mannequins. Their pale, dead bodies were attached to a metal stand from their backs. Their limbs were bolted and connected to some sort of wireframe that ran down throughout their major limbs. The eyes of the women were held open by metal hooks. But what drew Sayaka’s gaze was that all of them had the same gash that Mariko did right over their hearts. Except theirs was a black color surrounded by dark veins that extended all the way to their backs.

Sayaka looked away. She couldn’t save these girls but she could save Mariko. Sayaka wasn’t going to let her meet this same fate. “C’mon, we still got to search the rest of the room.”

Passing the glass collection of dead women, the room was filled with heavy tomes not so unlike Meetan’s library. She briefly scanned them. There were a lot of biology books mixed in with more magic books in a language that Sayaka couldn’t read.

“Sayaka, look,” Yuko called out near the back of the room. Sayaka approached Yuko and stared up at what she was looking at. There on the back wall was an enormous portrait. It almost encompassed the whole wall to the point where it seemed more mural than portrait.

On the bottom was a nameplate that had a single word. Yasushi. This had to be the Producer. So he did have a name after all, thought Sayaka.

“Talk about having a big ego,” said Yuko. She approached the portrait to get a closer look. Sayaka caught sight of a small desk off to the side and went to look through it. Chances were she could find more there.

There were several diagrams of hearts splayed out onto the table but again it was in that same archaic language that Sayaka had seen on the tomes. She continued to search through the desk, hoping to find any evidence of a summoning ritual. In one of the drawers, she found a small red book. She flipped it open. Inside was a list of names all of them were names of woman. Several had been crossed out but others were circled. As she continued her search through the names, one caught her eye.

Shinoda Mariko. Her name was circled but it also had a question mark right next to it. Sayaka didn’t know what that meant but she pocketed the book anyway.  

Yuko was still looking at the portrait. She pressed her fey ear to the picture. “Hey, Sayaka, do you hear that?”

Sayaka stood next to Yuko and also pressed her own ear to the portrait. She waited and then she heard it.

A beat. Then another, and another, and another.

A heartbeat.

Sayaka pulled back. Her own heart was beating very fast.“He’s keeping all the hearts here.”

Yuko shivered with goosebumps. “Yeah, as if this wasn’t creepy as fuck already. This is also where the stench is coming from.”

Her fey eyes squinted as if seeing through the portrait itself. “This whole area is locked tight like a magic vault. I could try to use magic to brute force it open but that could alert the freak who set this up.”

Sayaka shook her head. “Can’t have that risk. I have a barrier dismantling kit that’ll bypass the alarm but it’s back at my office..”

It’s at that moment that they heard loud voices outside the room.

“Shit. Did the guards wake up that quickly?”

“Better ask for a refund from your supplier,” said Yuko. Sayaka tried to look for any way out but the room had no windows. Sayaka cursed. The voices got louder and there was a sudden banging on the door.

Yuko extended her hand. “Sayaka, hold onto me.”

Sayaka who was still looking for a way out, didn’t understand what Yuko was saying. “Yuko, what-”

Yuko grabbed her by her arms. “Just hold on!”

Sayaka didn’t get a chance to process her words before felt a sudden rush as they landed roughly onto the hard parking lot cement of her office building.

Sayaka laid dazed on the ground, not used to the being teleported in such a manner left her dizzy. Yuko,though, was laughing with joy.

“Aah I missed teleporting,” she said as she sat up and started teleporting around the parking lot not seeming to care if anyone saw.

Sayaka groaned as she sat up on the floor. “That was risky. If he had a disruptor up, we'd be screwed. And what about the council? They’re going to know you’re using teleportation magic.”

Yuko teleported in front of Sayaka and shrugged. “Had to take that chance. Besides fuck the council. We needed to get out of there and there’s no way I was gonna wait around to be end up some freak’s doll in a glass box.”

Sayaka still looked worried for her friend. The council was not merciful to those who caused constant trouble even a fey of Yuko’s status couldn’t escape their law. Yuko playful punched her, snapping Sayaka out of her worry. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll handle the council. Besides I think I should tell them about the heart thief. We’re gonna need backup when we go back to get that fucking bastard and find your girlfriend’s heart.”

Sayaka let out an exasperated sigh. “She’s not my girlfriend! We barely met and she’s my client and-”

She stopped mid-rant and tried to recompose herself. Yuko knew exactly which buttons to press to get a rise out of her. Yuko was smiling at the detectives outburst. Sayaka cleared her throat. “Anyway, you think the council will listen?”

Yuko sat on the hood of a car next to them. Her mood turning serious. “They’ll have to especially with what we saw. I’ll talk to Takamina and see if she can get Yui to round up some of their forces to storm the mansion. That will take them a while but we’ll hopefully have them available when we sneak back in to get your client’s heart.”

Sayaka leaned back on the same car. “We’ll have to go back tonight then. He will already know someone snuck into his place. If we give him anymore time to set up more barriers, it’ll be impossible to get in. Plus, if he catches wind that the council forces are coming, he might run off.”

Yuko jumped off the hood. “Better call your client and let her know what’s up. It’s definitely going to be a crazy night.”

“Thank you, Yuko. I owe you one.” Sayaka extended her hand for a shake but Yuko went in for a hug instead. Sayaka of course relented and enveloped Yuko into a big hug.

“Yup. You owe me big especially since I gotta deal with Takamina,” Yuko winked at her. “I’ll see meet you in your office soon, hopefully. If I don’t show up, don’t wait up for me. Just go get that heart and take that bastard out.”

With that, Yuko teleported away. However, Sayaka didn’t get a moment of peace to collect her thoughts before her watch started to beep like crazy. It seemed someone had tripped her magical barrier in her office, again. She had a clue who it might be.

“They have good timing at least,” she said as she ascended the stairs to her office.

* * *

 

After receiving the news that Mariko’s condition was worsening, Sayaka told them what she had found in the Producer’s mansion. She showed them the book of names with Mariko’s own name in it.

“Seems like a hit list,” said Sae. Her and Mariko were going over the book while Sayka began looking through her closet for something.

“Whatever it is, it’s evidence."

"Aha!” exclaimed Sayaka as she pulled out a heavy metal box. She picked up the box and slammed it down on her desk, causing strewn papers to fly everywhere.

“What is it?” asked Mariko.

Sayaka punched in the lock code and opened the box. “My arsenal. We got to move tonight before he high tails it to who know where or reinforces his magical barriers around his mansion. So we’re going to need to be prepared. Hopefully, Yuko will be able to back us up.”

Sae intrigued by Sayaka’s arsenal moved closer to get a better look. “You got a plan?”

Sayaka took out what looked to be a grenade of some sort and held it out to Sae.“I got one in mind.”

* * *

 

She doesn’t know how Yuko convinced the council or Takamina but she kept her word and suddenly appeared two hours later not just with herself but with Meetan as well. Sae and Mariko jumped back at the sudden intrusion but relaxed when they saw the familiar form of the witch.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Yuko. “Had to pick up someone on the way.”

Meetan greeted everyone but immediately noticed how pale Mariko was now . “Hows your condition?”

A sheen of sweat coated her forehead and she wiped it away with her handkerchief.  “I’ve been better.”

Sayaka turned to Yuko. “Did the council agree to send forces?”

Yuko nodded in affirmation. “They did but you know them. With all the political hoops they have to jump through, it takes them a while to mobilize. Regardless, we need to get in there before they do. You ready?”

“Almost.” Sayka handed Yuko a couple of the same grenades she gave Sae and gave her and Meetan a magic mic ear ring. “I want you, Sae and Meetan to create a big enough distraction at the front while me and Mariko slip in through the back. That way you’ll draw all the guards in your direction while we sneak in to get the heart.”

Sayaka grabbed a few more boxes of ammo and put it in her pockets. “Hopefully by the time we get it, council forces will be ready to engage.”

“Well this is a better plan than having no plan, but wouldn’t it be better to have Mrs. Yuko teleport you inside?” asked Sae. She was now equipped with a bullet proof vest and had one of Sayaka’s older model gun’s in her holster. She seemed more than eager to get to fight something.

“From what Yuko told me, he already knows we might be coming back. It’s possible he could set up teleportation disruptors around so it’s better not to take that chance. Yuko might end up in the nine hells for all we know,” interjected Meetan. She was using what healing magic she knew, hoping it would help stabilize Mariko even a little bit. Mariko quietly thanked her.

Sayaka closed her arsenal box and stood at the center of the room, getting everyone’s attention. “With that being said, we should get going. We got no time to waste. We get in, we get out, and hope for the best. Let’s move out.”

 

* * *

 

Getting there wasn’t difficult but Sayaka and Mariko still had to traverse through the sewers. It did seem like the Producer,Yasushi, upped his security. There were a lot more guards scanning the perimeter. Using the cover of night and a few distraction tricks she’s picked up over the years, Sayaka and Mariko were able to slip through and reach the same manhole that she had used earlier that day. The others waiting close by for Sayaka to give the go ahead to initiate the distraction.

Sayaka felt bad that she was dragging Mariko through such a place. “Sorry about the smell.”

Despite how weak she felt, Mariko couldn’t help but laugh at Sayaka for apologizing about something that was out of her control. “We’re about to sneak into the house of a man with a demon that steals hearts and props girls up like mannequins for his sick pleasure. A stroll through a sewer isn’t so bad in comparison.”

Sayaka looked sheepish but found herself smiling as well. “You make a good point, Miss Mariko.”

Mariko clung to Sayaka’s arm as they walked through a very slippery ridge. “No need to be so formal, detective. Just Mariko is fine.”

Sayaka knew she should be concentrating on the mission at hand but found that once again being so close to Mariko to still be very distracting. “Um, well in that case, you can call me Sayaka.”

She turned away trying to hide her blush. Yuko’s voice chose that moment to filter through their earpieces. “Can you two lovebirds hurry it up, I’m getting bored over here.”

Sayaka sighed in annoyance. “All right, we’re going.”

They continued walking the path and made it to the opening under the garage with little problem. Sayaka pried open the loose vent and helped Mariko up into the garage. Before she signaled Yuko and the rest, Sayaka handed Mariko three white marbles.

“These are made of light magic. They’ll be useful against the daeva,” she said.

Mariko clutched them but looked quizzically at Sayaka. “Won’t you need them?”

Sayaka took out her gun. It was ready and loaded. “I’ll be fine.”

As Sayaka and Mariko approached the door, it swung open to reveal a guard. There was split second of silence. Before the guard yelled, “Intruders!”

Sayaka shot him right in the throat and activated her ear ring. “Yuko, now!”

Immediately off in the distance, an explosion was heard. The attack had commenced.

Sayaka took Mariko’s hand in her’s. “Stay close,”

Mariko gripped her hand and nodded. “I will. I promise.”

They both entered the familiar hallway. Sayaka could hear guards scrambling and yelling at each other. Using the chaotic distraction, Sayaka followed her mental map of the hallways that she had traversed with Yuko. Dodging and shooting any guards that were unlucky to cross her path.

While ducking in a nearby alcove to reload, Sae’s voice filtered through the ear ring. “Sayaka you almost there yet? We’re starting to get overwhelmed here.”

She heard Sae fire her gun from the other end.“Yeah almost there. Just need a little more time.”

She was about to finish reloading when both her and Mariko heard more footsteps approaching. Sayaka reacted with only seconds to spare. She pressed her and Mariko close to the wall and into the shadows. Mariko held tightly onto Sayaka’s hip and pressed them even closer as they waited with baited breath for the guards to pass. They were so close that their noses practically touched. Even when the guards heavy footsteps passed, Sayaka and Mariko were caught in each other’s intense gaze. The loud explosions and chaos that the others were creating felt so distant and far off.

It was Sayaka who reluctantly looked away first. “We need to go.”

Mariko nodded mutely. She was looking worse by the minute and Sayaka knew she needed to hurry. Her gun reloaded, she pulled Mariko along a familiar path. Their destination would soon be in sight.

Luckily enough, there were no guards present but the door was now equipped with a different lock. Sayaka took out three magic sticky bombs and placed them around the door knob.The time to be careful and sneaky was over and Sayaka had no qualms in using brute force.  

“Get back,” she commanded. They both gave the bombs enough space to do their jobs. With a dull explosion, the whole doorknob blew off. Sayaka didn’t wait for the dust to settle as she headed inside with Mariko. She took out her guiding orbs and used them as their source of light. Mariko stuck close to her and tightened her hold on Sayaka’s arm as she got a closer look at the poor women propped up in glass cases. Leading them to the end of the room where the portrait hung, Mariko couldn’t help but let out a mockful laugh as she saw the giant portrait.

“Isn’t a self portrait this big just too excessive,” said Mariko.

Sayaka set the orbs down on the ground. “We can make fun of this guy’s choices later. Right now, I’m gonna need your help taking this down.”

Between the both of them they managed to cast the portrait aside Sayaka took out a small kit from her pants pocket and tore it open to reveal two blank scrolls and an inked pen. She quickly set it down and began to scribble sigils onto the small parchments.

“What are you doing?” asked Mariko. She was leaning heavily against the wall, trying her best to keep herself upright. Helping take down the portrait took a lot out of her. 

“It’s gonna help us open this vault.” Finished with the magic sigils, she plastered both of them on the vault. With an electric jolt both sigils burned out and the vault’s handle spun open by itself.

Sayaka’s eyes widened as the vault opened to reveal the contents inside. His whole wall was filled the the glowing and beating of hearts, held alive only by the power of his dark sorcery.  They were also sealed in glass cases, each one continually pulsating. But there was definitely more hearts than she had been expecting. They weren’t labeled either, so finding out which one was Mariko’s heart wasn’t going to be easy.

“Okay, we just gotta find out which one is your’s, Mariko.” Sayaka looked to where her companion was standing only to find Mariko slumped against the wall breathing heavily. She rushed towards her. “Mariko, please hold on a little longer.”

Mariko groaned in pain as the dark veins started spreading up to her collarbone. But she forced herself up with the help of Sayaka.

“So it seems you’ve found my collection.” A voice echoed out from the shadows. Both of them looked around but could not find the source. Sayaka felt a wispy cool breath near her ear, she turned around and came face to face with a bespectacled, portly man.

She blinked. It was the man in the portrait, the producer Yasushi but his eyes were not human but instead completely covered in black. Sayaka kept her gun pointed at him. Her heart racing a mile a minute. It seemed she was wrong about him. He hadn’t summoned a daeva at all. He _was_ the daeva

Yasushi’s mouth curled into a smile that spread from ear to ear. His teeth peeked out and exposed a monstrous sharpness. It was unsettling to say the least.

“It’s rude to intrude uninvited into someone’s home, detective.” His eyes flickered over to Mariko. “But I can forgive it just this once since you brought one of my girls back home.”

Sayaka shielded Mariko with her body. Mariko, however, was not happy to be referred to as his property. “I’m not yours, asshole!”

“Oh is that so? I think your heart disagrees,” he said as he lifted his hand to reveal a beating heart. He clenched it and Mariko fell forward with a scream of pain. Sayaka fired a shot at him but with incredible speed, dark tendrils whipped out the gun from her hand wrapped around her. She was flung away from the vault and from Mariko.

Landing hard against the wooden floor some paces away, Sayaka scrambled to get up but was pinned down by those same dark tendrils. Weaponless, she struggled to move but to no avail.

Yasushi appeared right next to her and crouched down to her level. He still had Mariko’s heart clutched in his hand. He smiled down at her, taunting her. “You humans are such fascinating creatures. I’ve been experimenting with your kind for a while now wondering how long could a human body live without their soul. It’s an art I have yet to perfect, but Miss Mariko proved to be such a great help in furthering this research. I will continue to do so after she’s dead. I really must thank you for saving me the trouble of having to go get her.”

Sayaka grit her teeth. “You’re doing all this for research?”

Sayaka hoped that getting him to run his mouth would stall for enough time for help to arrive.

“Taking these women’s hearts is all for the greater good of science and my wallet.” He chuckled as he paced around Sayaka like a vulture circling its prey.  “I plan on perfecting my art and selling my services within the nine hells. After that, selling the rest of the hearts on the black market.”

His calm smile irritated her. She’d like to see how calm he’d be then when a magic bullet tears into his head.

“But I’ve talked enough, and when I’m done with you, your friends will be next.” He plunged his free hand into her chest. Sayaka screamed. Her face in shock as she felt his cold fingers wrap around her heart.

Yasushi hummed in thought. “Usually when I do this process, the victims are put under a sleeping spell. I’ll have to note this down.”

He was about to pull her heart out when he felt cool metal press to the back of his head.

“Drop my heart and get your dirty hands out of her.” Mariko pressed the gun to his head. Her hands were shaking and she was breathing heavily. She was having a hard time keeping herself up, the dark veins continually spreading over her skin. Regardless of her condition, she pressed the gun harder again Yasushi’s head.

Sayaka felt his grasp release her heart. She coughed in pain as he retracted his hand out of her. He set the heart down and placed his hands up in a placating manner.

“Get up,” commanded Mariko. He did so slowly.

“Now Miss Shinoda, no need to be overly rash-” Mariko fired three shots straight into the back of his head. The gun glowed with magic as it hit its mark every time.

His screams of pain as every magical bullet drilled into his skin. He let out a terrible screech of pain as he withered on the ground. She fired wildly at him, screaming, till she ran out of bullets. With the last of her strength, Mariko took the three light marbles and slammed them down onto the daevas prone form. An explosive light rippled across the room. The daeva let out one final screech as it’s form dissipated into nothing.

Once sure he was gone, Mariko collapsed from her own pain.

Sayaka having been released from the dark tendrils quickly picked up Mariko’s heart and ran to where she collapsed. The dark veins were now engrossing her neck, the center or her chest emitting black smoke. Mariko weakly reached for her hand. Sayaka grasped it.

“It’s going to be okay, Mariko. It’s going to be okay. I got you.” Sayaka was out of time and out of ideas. But she wasn’t going to let Mariko die, not now, not when they were so close. The only thing she could think of to do was to manually plunge Mariko’s heart back where it belonged by herself. Not having much choice or other options, Sayaka let instinct guide her. She held Mariko’s hand tightly and counted.

One.

Two.

Three.

She plunged Mariko’s heart into her chest.

Mariko’s face contorted in pain. She didn’t have the energy to scream anymore as her body continued to convulse.

And then, the pain stopped.

Sayaka retracted her hand. She could see the color immediately return to Mariko’s skin. The dark veins retracted slowly up until the only visible mark that was left was a tiny scar. The wound closed completely and Mariko’s eyes shot open to see the much relieved face of Sayaka. Sayaka enveloped her into a hug. She was so glad that she was alive.

“We did it,” said the tired voice of Mariko as she clung to Sayaka. They stayed like that until Yuko and the rest of the gang along with council forces found them.

* * *

 

Having been cleared by the council’s forces, Sae drove all three of them back to Sayaka’s office. Meetan and Yuko having stayed to help clear out any remaining undead stragglers. Sayaka and Mariko both sat in the back exhausted but filled with relief. They had won and Mariko was alive. They all only sustained minor injuries. All in all, a successful mission.

When they arrived, all three got out the car but Mariko stopped Sae. “Sae. you can head home if you’d like. There’s something I’d like to discuss with the detective, privately in her office. It might be a while until we’re done.”

Sae raised an eyebrow but she had an amused grin on her face. “Of course, m’lady.”

She winked at Sayaka before she got back in. Sayaka wasn’t sure what Mariko wanted to talk about so badly that it couldn’t wait till the next morning but she did not protest this. She figured it was important.

She unlocked her office door and let Mariko in first. “So what is it that you wanted to talk about? If it’s about payment-”

She was cut off by Mariko kissing her deeply. She pushed Sayaka against the door hard. Her body pressed dangerously close to Sayaka’s own. The detective’s hand found it’s way to the small of Mariko’s back. Mariko’s tongue left Sayaka breathless. Mariko look exhilarated. She had that same twinkle in her eye on the day that Sayaka meet her. They did just go through a pretty big ordeal but Mariko was full of energy. They broke the kiss; their breaths intermingled as Mariko rested her forehead against Sayaka’s

“We could talk about payment or we could not talk at all for a little while.” Mariko ran her fingers down Sayaka’s cheek. Her eye’s beckoning Sayaka. Sayaka smiled and leaned into her touch.

“I think payment can wait,” said Sayaka. Her voice was deep with want as she dove in for another kiss. Thoughts of anything else but each other didn’t reach them for the rest of the night.

FIN.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's a giant unedited mess, but I tried to make it make sense as much as I could. Anyway, thanks for reading <3.


End file.
